Fallen Angel
by RavenSara84
Summary: Kenta has been cast out of Heaven for asking the wrong question, when he arrives on earth he finds a human who can see him and he comes up with a plan to get him back into Heaven without becoming one of the Fallen.


Title: Fallen Angel

Rating: K+

Summary: Kenta asked the wrong question up in Heaven, as punishment for such a thing he was sent down to earth, most Angels become something else when they are on earth, but when Kenta meets an unusual human called Ryuuga he is determined to achieve something few Angels have done before.

He looked up towards Heaven, a scowl across his face, brown eyes glaring up at his former home, the one that he had been removed from because he '_questioned the All Mighty'_.

Apparently you weren't _supposed_ to question the All Mighty, the one the mortals called God or Allah or whatever else they though was a suitable name for the _Supreme_ _Being_; although he had never been told any of the rules in that regard, when he was in the process of being banished, cast out of Heaven for his so called _unforgivable_ remarks, one of his fellow angels told him that it was an unwritten rule.

"_How are we meant to know about a rule that hasn't been written down?"_ He had said, although he didn't bother to fight, one thing he did know was that when you fought against the stronger Angels, you were more likely to lose your wings, and that was something he knew no Angel could survive. Too many stories had been told about the Fallen Angels, the ones who dared to rise up and try to take over Heaven, the ones who lost their wings, _lost_ being used rather loosely since it was the Arch Angels who ripped the feathery limbs off, and then they all fell to earth and became something else, something dangerous.

Now he was on earth, although his wings were still intact, it was a place he had read plenty about, what Angel didn't? Who didn't want to learn more about the human's, the one's they, the Angels, were to help in always, regardless of what the matter might seem, big or small problems, Angel's didn't care, they were to _help_.

_Shame they don't seem interested in helping their own_. He thought and looked around himself, he saw clearly the twinkling of the lights of a large city to his left, and the lights could almost look like bright stars, but in different colours at certain points and the red flashing lights for machines called aeroplanes. He began to walk towards the city, the human's couldn't see him, but he had nowhere else to go.

As he began to walk a figure came into his sight, he planned on just continuing to walk onwards, since no human could see him, until the person laughed manically.

"And where did _you_ come from?" The human, the banished Angel could clearly tell this mortal was indeed human.

But as those brown eyes took the human in, noticing that this human was unique, amber eyes and white hair, although with a splash of red only on the front left side of hair hair, tanned skin and a rather… _dark soul_.

"Well?" He looked at him, the small angel, who appeared to be about twelve years of age in human terms, his brown eyes surprised that someone could easily see him, his dark green hair messed up when the Angels unceremoniously dropped him to the ground; "I know you're an Angel,"

"Wha…"

He continued on as if the banished Angel hadn't tried to speak; "I can _see you_. No idea why, but I can always see you, I take it though you aren't a _pure_ Angel, you'll be one of the Fallen. _Recent_ Fallen," He smirked at the Angel who glared at him.

"I was cast out because I asked a wrong question, that's all," He tried to see if he could learn the human's name, it was an ability that all Angels' could do, if he still had that ability he might have a chance to return; "You're Ryuuga?"

An eyebrow was raised, but the smirk didn't disappear; "Yea, I am. Don't think that being able to see my name or any other human's names is going to help you, Fallen,"

"My name is Kenta," He snapped back, refusing to have that type of nickname.

"Tch, it's going to take a lot more than checking out our names to get you on their good books again," Ryuuga informed him and Kenta gasped; "As I said, you're not the first Angel I've met, and you won't be the last,"

"How… How do you know…"

"They told me," He turned his back on the short Angel; "They need to talk to someone, but over time they give in to the _darkness_, they change and forget everything,"

"How long does that take?" He asked and the other looked over at him, shrugging;

"Depends, how quickly can despair flood your very being?" He began to walk away, but the short Angel followed him, deciding that this human knew so much about those who had been banished, if he could just figure out how to get into the good books again, maybe he could return, or at least keep his mind.

They continued to walk, Kenta wondering if he should try to speak to the human, who appeared to have forgotten him rather quickly, not _once_ did the human look back to see if he was following; although it was obvious that he was, he was noisy in following Ryuuga.

"Hey! Can you slow down please?" He called over to the white haired teen who abruptly stopped and glared at him; "Huh?"

"Why are you still following me?" He snapped at him, and Kenta noticed that he seemed to have sharp canine teeth, which was unusual in humans; "Every time you Fallen seem to follow me, ever thought of _not_ doing that?"

"But you know so much about what happens to those Angels who have been sentenced to roam earth for all eternity," Kenta told him and noticed the surprise in those amber eyes; "You gave me a hint of information before, you know a lot of what happened to those who came before me,"

"Yea, they all got taken over, so what?"

"When did you come over to see me after I was brought down? You didn't have to make yourself known to me," Kenta looked down at the ground; _This is grass, earth grass… The creatures on this planet need this to survive_. He thought to himself as Ryuuga figured out what to say.

"It's better to go over and make sure you know what will happen that for the inevitable to happen without prior warning," He said, although they both knew it was a lie, he had been curious, any human who could see a bright shaft of light and then watch an angel being thrown to the ground would be curious.

"Can others see us too?" He asked, wondering if this teen knew other's with his little talent.

"As far as I am aware, it's just me," He continued to walk, but to Kenta's joy he walked slowly so the little Angel could keep up; "Anyone else would have kept their mouth shut,"

"What do you mean? You can see Angel's! I heard that people were highly regarded…" He would have continued but the mortal shook his head.

"I'm not religious," He stated, pausing for a moment before continuing; "My family are atheists, so for me to come with something like that, when I knew very little about you lot to begin with was startling. Since I was a kid it was fine, but it's gotten a lot stronger," He glared at the view in front of him, the view of the city becoming closer; "I was told to stop it, that you lot weren't real. So I did, I ignored every single one of you that came to help, soon you all vanished from my sight. Then I began to see _Fallen Angels_ instead,"

"One gift was replaced by the other, you repressed it so much that it couldn't disappear, it had to change," Kenta said softly and the other just looked at him, but the short Angel didn't notice; "That explains why your soul is so dark,"

"What did you say?"

He looked up and into those amber eyes, that held distain and a hint of fear; "Your soul, it's covered in darkness. It's because of this ability, you've probably seen so many banished Angels transform into…"

"Demons,"

"Demons?" He repeated and Ryuuga nodded slowly.

"Yea, they just look at me afterwards and run away again, off into the horizon and then I never seen them," He stated and looked over at the city; "What are you planning to do? It's hopeless for you to stay as you are…"

"I can go back,"

"What? You've fallen, you can't just go back, they will send you back down again," He reminded the Angel, who shook his head and his brown eyes held a stubborn gleam.

"No, I have to _prove_ myself, I will,"

"How?"

"Well, I'll need your help…"

"No,"

"But, you can see me and hear me!"

"No," He repeated and narrowed his eyes; "I am not helping you, I'm getting out of here get it?"

"But, if you can see demons… Why are you running away?"

Ryuuga's shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh; "Listen, I don't know how things go up there," He jerked a thumb towards the Heavens; "But down here life isn't easy, I can see you as clear as day. I'm not religious in the slightest, I don't believe in God or Angels or whatever, but I can always, _always_ see them. People seem to think that it means I can see ghosts too, they seem to think it means I can help them,"

"Ryuuga," Kenta said seriously and the white haired teen turned to face him once more; "I _need_ your help. I don't _want _to become a demon and I _know_ how to free myself,"

"Good luck," He was about to walk onwards when Kenta continued to speak.

"Because I can save a _soul_. Not just any soul. _Your_ soul," He waited as the teen turned to look at him in confusion, not sure what Kenta was talking about; "I told you, your soul is covered in darkness,"

"Isn't everyone's soul covered in darkness?" He asked and then continued on; "Since everyone has darkness in their hearts,"

The short Angel nodded; "Well, yes, but there is a difference, darkness in your heart is about love, who you choose to love, which should be everyone, but I understand it's not easy for humans to do so, jealousy, envy and other negative emotions come into it too. But the soul? The soul shouldn't be covered with as much darkness as yours has,"

"So I'll be condemned to hell then?"

"Probably not… I'm not sure," He told him honestly; "I never got that far in the book,"

"It's in a _book_?"

"Well, yes. Books and scrolls have been around for thousands of years! It's more reliable than the word of mouth," Kenta informed him, but returned to the main subject; "Please Ryuuga, I can help you,"

"How?" He still wasn't convinced, although Kenta could tell he _wanted _to believe, but he just couldn't.

"Your soul is dark because of all the Angels that turned into demons, if you were to help me remain an Angel…"

"No way," He shook his head; "There is no way to do that, every Angel has changed, I told you, it was despair that made them…"

"But I bet you never spoke to them, not in the same way that you are speaking to me,"

_Tch, damn it._ _Fallen has a point, no Angel has managed to make me have some type of conversation with them._ Ryuuga sighed and gave a nod; _No harm in trying…_

"Yay!" The little Angel cheered as they continued onwards, going towards Ryuuga's flat in the middle of the city, with Kenta almost getting lost, enjoying the sights and sounds and even the smell of a busy city.

When he entered Ryuuga's flat he was stunned though. The mortal had the bare minimum of living comforts, as Kenta walked around the rooms, the teen didn't stop him from going into any room in fact he had made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"You… You live like a monk," Kenta stated, remembering the tales he was told when he was younger, about the monks who had barely anything but the essentials to live; "Where are the photos of your family? You _did_ say that you had one,"

"I also said that they were atheists," Ryuuga reminded him; "After a while, when I reached the stage that I was meant to _grow out of it_, I never did. So they sent me off to a special hospital, the doctors and nurses drugged me with all these medications," As Kenta walked over to him Ryuuga opened a small corner cupboard that was partially filled with normal first aid medical supplies and medicine, but further up the Angel noticed the medication that was used for certain types of patients; "They mainly made me sleep, so when I was sent home they could say that I never saw any Angels, and after that I never did. Like I said I ignored them,"

"Was it that bad?" Kenta asked, he had heard of hospitals, but he had been taught that they were good places, where the sick could go and be tended to, have their wounds and ills heals by people who were dedicated to helping other's. What Ryuuga was saying, it meant something else.

"They didn't medicate me for the first few nights," He closed his eyes, remembering and opened them to look at the short Angel before him; "Safe to say I didn't sleep for those first few days, I acted as mad as some of them were in there,"

"So in the end you ignored all Angels who came down?" He asked and the teen gave him a sharp nod; "But the Angels who had Fallen…"

"I ignored them too, at first," He informed him; "Maybe I should have ignored them all in general, but in the end I couldn't. I saw one who had no idea what had happened, it was pathetic, even though I tried to _help_," He spat out the word and Kenta knew why, how could you help a Fallen Angel when you knew nothing of them?; "But despair would overcome them in time, doesn't matter how long it took, an hour or so was the most I have ever seen any Fallen last, they would all become something else,"

"But they never attacked you," Kenta double checked that he heard right, Fallen Angels who became demon's, demons were violent creatures who would attack human's in any way possible.

"No, like I said they would just look at me and run away," He began to pour out his tea and remembered something; "Do you guy's drink?"

Kenta blink, slightly startled but he walked over to him and picked up the empty cup and then put it down, he did it a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining it and then nodded to him; "Please,"

Ryuuga smirked as he poured the tea and gave it to him, the two made their way to the small living room with one sofa in the middle of the room.

"You are a rarity," Kenta said as he took a sip of his tea, while Ryuuga had left his on the table to cool down a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean human's normally only see Angels, or even the special few get to see the Arch Angels, but you, you get to see Fallen Angels,"

"But isn't that the reason why my soul is 'covered in darkness'?"

"I think so, but I also think it might be due to what your family did to you, you've locked them out, you moved away from them; but your abilities haunt you," He noticed the eyes narrowed at him, he had hit the mark; "But it shouldn't, it's just a special ability that…"

"Kenta!" The two turned to see another Angel, with golden hair and sparkling green eyes waving at the green haired boy.

"Yu?" Kenta jumped off the sofa and looked at the Angel, who hovered over the ground; "Why are you here?"

"Duh, _they_ heard what was going on, you're interacting with a _human_," He gestured to Ryuuga; "They want to make sure you're not going to be a bad influence…"

Ryuuga became to laugh manically, startling the two and once he stopped he looked at the new Angel with a smirk; "Bad influence? On _me_? Surely you Angel's know what I get up to?"

Yu didn't say anything, but looked over to Kenta in surprise.

"Can he actually see us?" He asked and Ryuuga began to laugh all over again; "What's so funny? I'm asking an honest question here!"

"He's always been able to see Angel's, he can also see Fallen Angel's too, he's seen them transform into demons," Kenta whispered to his friend.

"Nah, they don't become demons, they become monsters," Yu corrected him and looked at Ryuuga who was watching him intensely; "So, why don't we know about this?"

"Why ask me? I don't know what your stupid rules are," He scoffed and took a sip of his tea, ignoring easily the glare Yu was sending to him.

"Because he never confronted any Angel after he was a child. He ignored them…"

"Why doesn't he ignore us now?" Yu asked him.

"Because you are Kenta's friend, plus I haven't seen an Angel in a long time," Ryuuga shrugged, but Yu wasn't satisfied.

"Well, whatever, but Kenta, we have to watch you. The older Angels expected you to have changed by now,"

"Because of despair," Ryuuga said softly, Yu just glanced his way for a moment and then returned his focus to Kenta.

"A step out of line, out of our rules…"

"But's I'm not an Angel…" Kenta argued but Yu shook his head.

"Think of it as a challenge, they know what you are planning to do with him, the older Angels are against it, but from what I heard ArchAngel Raphael has given his blessing,"

"Really?" Kenta exclaimed excitedly.

"Raphael…" The mortal murmured into his tea and took another sip, turning his head away from the two, although he kept listening in on the conversation.

"Yea, but it's a rumour," Yu tried to play it down, but Kenta still looked hopeful.

"If there is a chance I'm going to take it,"

Without another word Yu disappear in the blink of an eye, although it didn't bother the Fallen Angel or Ryuuga.

"So, if I just try and help you," Kenta began, wondering how long he would have to prove himself to rejoin the other's back up in Heaven.

"You're kidding? They threw you down here and you want to return?" Ryuuga questioned him; "Over asking a simple question?"

"Well, it's the rules, but I can prove myself worthy…"

"Is it really that great up there?" He asked softly and Kenta noticed the harshness of his voice was gone; his tone had become something else, something he couldn't place.

"Yea, it is. It's always harmonious and peaceful and joyful…" He trailed off as he remembered something; "Why do you ask?"

"I don't…"

"You were talking to Yu, who is still an Angel, I'm a fallen Angel," Kenta gestured to where his friend had been and then to himself; "How can you still not believe?"

"If my soul is covered in darkness, how can _you_ fix it?" He asked him, the harsh tone making its return; "How can a _Fallen_ Angel help me?"

"Because I haven't changed, I have time," Kenta reassured him, being able to _feel_ in his heart what Ryuuga was feeling, he was unsure, uncertain of what was going to happen, if Kenta just left, would this have all been some trick of the mind?

He moved the conversation on to Ryuuga himself, trying to learn of his happy times, whether it was with family, friends or by himself, surely he must have happy moments.

_How hard can this be?_ Kenta thought to himself.

XXX

After a week, he found that Ryuuga was a hard egg to crack, the white haired mortal had fond memories of a lizard called L Drago; although he had no idea why he picked such a name, in fact he had been certain that the lizard was already called that and he never bothered to change it.

Memories of his parents and any siblings that he may have had were sketchy at best; although Kenta was sure that Ryuuga couldn't have left home too early, he was pretty sure that even teens stayed with their parent's for a certain length of time.

The darkness that covered his soul didn't lift, it didn't get lighter, all it did was stay the same and he told Ryuuga this, sounding exhausted, wanting to sleep and figure out another way to lift the darkness for the soul of this mortal… This mortal he was starting to consider his friend.

"Just let it go," Ryuuga told him, carelessly waving his ideas away.

"Huh?"

"The best will in the world isn't going to be able to get rid of this darkness, you've tried everything you could think of…"

"No! I won't give up!" Kenta shouted, but Ryuuga just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You've lasted a long time, a _lot_ longer than most Angels," He commented and Kenta just looked at him, wondering what he was going on about.

"You said that before, most Fallen Angel's last about an hour or two after they are left and then despair…"

"Yea, but you are so stubborn!" He exclaimed; "You won't give up, not even as despair is crawling up and slowly absorbing you, you refuse to give up! It's impressive,"

"Ryuuga?" Kenta took a step back, noticing the dark aura that was encircling the human.

"You've been a good sport, in fact _no Angel_ has ever entertained me for so long before, I should let you go and have despair take you over, but I won't…" Before he could finish a bright golden light flashed down into the room and in stood a tall glowing ArchAngel with flowing blonde hair, but neither Kenta nor Ryuuga could see his face.

"I believe Kenta should return," The ArcheAngel announce, though Ryuuga frowned in annoyance.

"But I… I haven't saved him…" Kenta protested and Ryuuga laughed manically again; "Ryuuga? What's…"

"This was a test," Ryuuga told him with a smirk and looked over at the ArchAngel; "Go on, you might as well tell him. This was a test for you to prove how _loyal_ you are to those up there," He pointed up to Heaven; "The harder you tried to help me, the more ideas you tried, the more you _proved_ yourself to be a loyal Angel,"

"But… But you have a dark soul," Kenta said and looked at ArchAngel Michael; "I… He's mortal, I don't…" He looked back to the white haired teen, completely confused.

"You see Kenta, I'm an Angel just like you," Ryuuga informed him and to prove his point his wings flourished out although Kenta gasped in surprise, he also tried to figure out where Ryuuga had kept them hidden, until he noticed that the white haired _Angel_ sported a golden crown, with the design of a dragon, but his wings weren't snowy white like his were, they were jet black; "I'm just rather… _tainted_,"

"Ryuuga has been around for a lot longer than most Angel's think. He's used to make those who do make minor mistake repent, to prove that they won't become bitter over being cast out of Heaven,"

"But I… I thought you were my friend!" Kenta cried out, tears falling from his eyes and Ryuuga stepped back, not sure what to do.

"His soul has always been tainted, that is why he is so good at deceiving. That is why we keep him, unlike the other Angels who betrayed us, he didn't want to take over Heaven, so he was allowed to stay," Michael explained gently to the weeping Angel.

"Ryuuga?" Kenta looked at him; "You're… You're not my friend?"

The white haired Angel normally would have scoffed and walked away, returned to the sanctuary that was his home, but found himself unable to. He walked over to the short Angel and crouched down to be at his eye level.

"Kenta I…"

"The darkness on his soul isn't easy to lift," Michael interrupted before he could say thing.

"Tch, doesn't mean that I can't have a friend does it?" Ryuuga looked at the ArchAngel and Kenta gasped, causing the black winged Angel to look at him.

"The darkness is _lifting_," Kenta told them and ArchAngel Michael nodded.

"It won't leave completely, it's been around you for too long," The ArchAngel explained as Ryuuga looked at the two, feeling lost, he didn't feel any different, he didn't notice that the darkness had lifted.

"Darkness?" Kenta frowned; "What caused it?"

"Exposure to a demonic power, L Drago," ArchAngel Michael informed him and Kenta just looked at Ryuuga.

"You said that was your pet,"

He shrugged; "Kinda was, if you ignore the whole darkness taking over my soul,"

"So, we can go up?" Kenta looked at Michael hopefully; "We can go home?"

Michael looked over at Ryuuga who looked away from the ArchAngel's gaze; "What say you Ryuuga? Do you wish to return?"

The white haired boy closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted, where he _wished_ to be.

He nodded slowly and Kenta cheered, running over to hug him and a bright light came down and in a second they were in Heaven, where Kenta's friends awaited for him and ArchAngel Michael had vanished.

The white haired angel turned away, going to walk off and find himself a new home; he got the feeling that there was some where for him to rest his head nearby, and he knew which ArchAngel put that thought into his head.

As he walked away Kenta turned and ran after him, grabbing his wrist so that he had to look down at him.

"Why don't you come and see my friends? You might like them," Kenta suggested, but the older Angel shook his head and ignored the pout Kenta gave him.

"I need to find a place to stay, once I've done that, I'll find you," Ryuuga said as Kenta let go of his wrist, instead of just walking away he messed up the shorter Angel's hair with a smirk, receiving a glare, although no anger was within those brown eyes, and he continued on his way.

"Promise?" Kenta called after him, only to receive a wave in reply.

"Wow," Yu said as he came up to Kenta to watch Ryuuga walk off; "You did one good job,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuuga has been a partial Angel for some time, before either of us were around, he's a lot older than he looks," Yu crossed his arms and nodded; "Some say it's _because_ he was a partial Angel that he remained looking that age,"

"Don't you think it could just be when his spirit decides he looks old enough?" Kenta asked and Yu just looked at him; "Didn't you listen in that class? _Before_ we all became Angel's we were told that the spirit would decide how old we should look like,"

"Oh, yea…" Yu blushed at his forgetfulness; "So when you going to see him again? Those black wings are so cool!"

"I'm not sure, he was looking for a place to stay, so whenever he finds a place," Kenta said and returned to his large group of friends, although Ryuuga was always in the back of his mind.

Altough Kenta didn't need to worry, since it was later that night, when all his friends had gone to their own homes that Ryuuga turned up to talk.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough,"

"But, you made such a convincing human," Kenta complimented him, he had been completely fooled but Ryuuga smirked.

"I've been around them, I learned a lot, it's easy to hide the _Angel_-ness when you are tainted," He said with a shrug; "It got what you wanted thought right? You are now back up here,"

"Well yea, but I got a new friend too,"

Ryuuga just nodded, but he remained silent at it, although he felt that the little veil of darkness that was around his soul shifting, it would never disappear, his black wings would always make him stand out among the Angels, but he had overcome something that few believed he could rise up from, all he needed was someone to befriend him


End file.
